Sknerus McKwacz
Sknerus McKwacz (org. Scrooge McDuck) - wujek Donalda i jego siostrzeńców, najbogatszy kaczor świata. Urodził się w 1867 roku w Glasgow, w Szkocji, w zubożałej, choć niegdyś potężnej rodzinie McKwaczów. Mieszkał tam wraz z ojcem Fergusem, matką Kaczencją, stryjem Nerwusem i młodszymi siostrami – Matyldą i Hortensją. thumb Wygląd i osobowość W komiksie Christmas on Bear Mountain (''pol. Wielka niedźwiedzica) Sknerus chodził w niebieskim szlafroku z kraciastym kołnierzem, używał także binokli i laski zakończonej gałką. Dopiero pod koniec, gdy zaprosił Donalda do swojej posiadłości, założył czarny frak i dużą, niebieską muchę. W kolejnych komiksach innych autorów i samego Barksa nastąpiło ujednolicenie ubioru McKwacza – zawsze chodził w czerwonym płaszczu; nosił także czarny cylinder, binokle i niebieską, zakrzywioną na końcu laskę. W późniejszych komiksach najczęściej nie posiada już binokli. W ''Życiu i czasach Sknerusa McKwacza Don Rosa ukazał stopniowe pojawianie się u Sknerusa kolejnych elementów jego stroju: * płaszcz kupił w 1902, po powrocie z Jukonu do Szkocji, * binokle (kupione w 1885 w Glasgow, gdy wzrok Sknerusa zaczął się pogarszać) założył na stałe w 1902, gdy osiedlił się w Kaczogrodzie, * cylinder i laskę kupił w 1910, przed audiencją u cara Mikołaja II. Sknerus jest jedną z najbardziej rozbudowanych i złożonych postaci uniwersum. Jak wskazuje jego imię, jest wielkim skąpcem, który pomimo swojego bajecznego bogactwa oszczędza praktycznie na wszystkim. Nawet własnym siostrzeńcom za udział w wyprawach płaci trzydzieści centów za godzinę. Zawsze stara się ponosić jak najmniejsze koszty. Jednak w zależności od autora historii charakter miliardera może się znacznie różnić. Osobowość według Carla Barksa W swoim debiucie Sknerus jest niezwykle zgorzkniałą i nienawistną postacią. W miarę dalszych występów zyskuje więcej życzliwych cech i zdecydowanie staje się bohaterem, którego można polubić. Oczywiście najważniejszym elementem jego osobowości jest groteskowa wręcz chciwość (patrz: "Tajemnica Atlantydy", gdzie upomniał się o zwrot dziesięciu centów po czterech latach). Często obmyśla sposoby, dzięki którym będzie mógł zapewnić swojej fortunie jak największe bezpieczeństwo. Zdarza mu się uciekać się do niemoralnych rozwiązań. Przykładów można wymienić wiele: okłamanie Donalda i Jonesa tylko po to, by móc wybudować na ich gruntach fabrykę portfeli ("Stary lis"), uszkodzenie samochodu swojego siostrzeńca, z którym miał się ścigać, czy straszenie Donalda celem kupienia jego domu w niższej cenie ("Różnica w cenie"). Można więc powiedzieć, że McKwacz według Barksa kieruje się zasadą "cel uświęca środki". Warto wspomieć, że bogacz w opowiadaniach The Duck Mana jest dosyć strachliwy i, jak przystało na jego wiek, mało sprawny fizycznie. Bywa także naiwny, a wtedy tylko Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio, stanowiący głos rozsądku, mogą ocalić jego i jego pieniądze. Ponadto jest wrażliwy i zależy mu na opinii społecznej. Osobowość według Dona Rosy Najważniejszymi cechami osobowości McKwacza są upór i twardość. Sknerus w wieku trzynastu lat opuścił dom, z zamiarem zarobienia majątku i zapewniania godnego bytu rodzicom i siostrom. Podczas podróży jego determinacja została poddana wielu próbom. Mimo to McKwacz dopiął swego- został najbogatszym kaczorem na świecie. Sknerus nienawidzi użalania się nad sobą i gardzi ludźmi słabymi, a także tymi, którzy zyskują pieniądze w sposób nieuczciwy, co widać w jego niechęci do kłamliwego Granita Forsanta. Jego charakter zmieniał się wraz z upływem czasu. Początkowo, jako niedoświadczony młodzieniec, bywał nieśmiały i naiwny, kilka razy dał się oszukać. Później stał się bardziej podejrzliwy i obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nikomu nie zaufa. Będąc dojrzalszy, przestał się przejmować zdaniem innych i starał się ignorować wrogość np. mieszkańców Glasgow czy Dawson, którzy zazdrościli mu bogactwa, oraz mieć na uwadze fakt, że wielu czyha na jego złoto. Nabył też siły i sprawności fizycznej- pewnego razu uwolnił się z kajdan, dotkliwie pobił swoich prześladowców i zniszczył parostatek, na którym się znajdowali. Stopniowo stawał się legendą, zyskał wiele przydomków, m. in. Postrach Transwalu czy Kowboj Badlandów. W pewnym momencie życia zagubił się: zaczął postępować okrutnie i nieuczciwie wbrew swoim zasadom, stał się obcesowy dla rodziny, która go z tego powodu opuściła. Dopiero siostrzeniec i stryjeczni wnukowie pomogli mu wyjść na prostą, zrozumieć wartość krewnych i powrócić do aktywnego trybu życia. McKwacz ma i zawsze miał silną osobowość. Od najmłodszych lat cechowały go wybuchowość i pracowitość, a także ambicja. Wiele wymaga od siebie i innych. Nie ukończył żadnej szkoły, ale jest poliglotą i ma dużą wiedzę m. in. na temat archeologii. Ma w sobie również żyłkę poszukiwacza przygód i często wyrusza na wyprawy w celu zdobycia nowego skarbu (posiada ich kolekcję), najczęściej wraz z Donaldem i Hyziem, Dyziem i Zyziem, a w przeszłości sam albo z siostrami. Jest również bardzo sentymentalny. Pod warstwą oschłości i pogardy dla niemal wszystkich skrywa fakt, że tak naprawdę jego największym kapitałem nie są pieniądze, a wspomnienia, a większą wartość od złota w skarbcu ma droga, dzięki której je zdobył. Nigdy nie przyzna się do tego, że najważniejszy jest dla niego pukiel blond włosów, przypominający mu o relacji ze Złotką. Należy zauważyć, że pomimo wszystkich swoich zalet Sknerus jest toksycznie męski: uwielbia podkreślać swoją twardość, siłę i odwagę, zwłaszcza w antagonizowaniu swojej znakomitości do innych, gorszych według siebie osób ("nierobów", "pustych młodzianków"), a także twierdzi, że skoro on sobie poradził, to inni także powinni, a jeśli tak się nie stało, to tylko szukają wymówek dla swojego lenistwa. Podobnie jak jego siostra i siostrzeniec, jest także niezwykle krewki. Osobowość we włoskich komiksach W większości włoskich historii Sknerus ma nieco inny charakter. Przede wszystkim jest skłonniejszy do popadania w rozpacz. W obliczu trudnej sytuacji (np. uwięzienia przez wrogów) nieraz wybucha płaczem, aż siostrzeńcy muszą go pocieszać. W jednym z komiksów ubił niekorzystny interes i "za karę" zamknął samego siebie w lochu. Ponadto bardzo źle traktuje Donalda- szantażuje listą długów, okłada laską, czasami grozi zrobieniem krzywdy; Donald panicznie boi się jego gniewu. Jest zatem z pewnością bardziej emocjonalny i nie boi się okazywać tego, co czuje. Wbrew pozorom jest to duża różnica w porównaniu ze sknerusową osobowością w komiksach Rosy, gdzie bohater ukrywa swoje słabości, a jedyną w pełni uzewnętrznianą emocją jest wściekłość. Historia postaci Postać łudząco podobna do dzisiejszego Sknerusa pojawiła się w animacji "The Spirit of '43" (1943), napisanej przez Carla Barksa. Bohater przypominał McKwacza nie tylko wyglądem, ale i podejściem do pieniędzy (oszczędność, rozwaga), oraz tak jak on pochodził ze Szkocji.thumb|Prototyp Sknerusa w "The Spirit of '43" Właściwy debiut najbogatszego kaczora na świecie to komiks "Christmas on Bear Mountain" (1947), dzieło również Barksa. W historii tej Sknerus to zamożna osoba, żyjąca w odosobnieniu. To tutaj wypowiedział słynne "Siedzę na tym wielkim, samotnym wysypisku, czekając, aż minie Boże Narodzenie! Phi! Ten głupi czas, kiedy wszyscy kochają wszystkich! Co za przekleństwo! Ja... jestem inny! Wszyscy mnie nienawidzą, a ja nienawidzę wszystkich!".thumb|Sknerus w "Christmas on Bear Mountain" Barks później twierdził, że zamierzał użyć Sknerusa tylko raz. Zmienił jednak potem zdanie i kontyunował eksperymenty z wyglądem i osobowością McKwacza w ciągu następnych czterech lat. Jego drugie wystąpienie miało miejsce w komiksie "The Old Castle's Secret" (1948), gdzie bogacz zwerbował siostrzeńców, aby wraz z nim poszukiwali rodzinnego skarbu ukrytego w zamku McKwaczy na Ponurych Wzgórzach. "Foxy Relations" (1948) był pierwszą historią, w której Sknerus został nazwany najbogatszym kaczorem na świecie.thumb|Sknerus w "The Old Castle's Secret" Opowieść "Voodoo Hoodo" (1949) to pierwsza mówiąca o przeszłości McKwacza. Pojawił się tam szaman Fula Zula, który przeklął kaczora za zniszczenie wojski i nasłał na niego Zombie Bombie. Komiks ten nie tylko sięga do młodości Sknerusa, ale i dotyka najciemniejszych aspektów jego osobowości. "Trail of the Unicorn" (1950) wskazał, że bogacz ma prywatny samolot. Barks wcielił później w życie pomysł, że Sknerus to doświadczony pilot. W wydanej w tym samym roku historyjce "The Pixilated Parrot" pojawia się informacja, że McKwacz posiada trzy akry sześcienne gotówki; dwaj bezimienni włamywacze uznawani są za prototypy Braci Be. "The Magic Hourglass" (1950) to prawdopodobnie pierwszy komiks, który uczynił nie Donalda, a Sknerusa głównym bohaterem. Donald wspomina tam, że jego wujek to właściciel Kaczogrodu (John Kwakerfeller później temu zaprzeczył), a Sknerus po raz pierwszy nadmienia, że nie urodził się w bogatej rodzinie i daje znać, że zna nie tylko angielski- czyta inne alfabety oprócz łacińskiego, a także mówi po arabsku. Co ważne, McKwacz został tu ukazany w pozytywniejszym świetle, niż dotychczas. Sknerus zaczyna tracić miliard dolarów co minutę i stwierdza, że zbankrutuje w ciągu 600 lat. Jest to oczywiste nawiązanie do filmu "Obywatel Kane", w którym główny bohater mówi, że tracąc milion rocznie, będzie musiał zamknąć redakcję za 60 lat. thumb|Sknerus w "The Magic Hourglass" "A Financial Fable" (1951) to historia, w której Sknerus daje Donaldowi rady na temat produktywności jako źródła bogactwa. Co ważniejsze, był to pierwszy komiks, w którym Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio byli pracowitsi od Donalda. Opowiadają się po stronie Sknerusa, a nie drugiego z wujków. Po opowieści "Terror of the Beagle Boys" McKwacz stał się znany czytelnikom w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Europie. Zaczęli go umieszczać w swoich komiksach inni twórcy ze studia Disneya, w tym Włoch Romano Scarpa. Western Publishing, ówczesny wydawca komiksów Disneya, chciał, by Sknerus nie był jedynie "wspierającą" postacią, a głównym bohaterem. Pierwszy numer czasopisma "Uncle Scrooge" zawierał komiks "Only a Poor Old Man" (1952). Historię "Back to Klondike" opublikowano rok później. Zdefiniowano w niej najważniejszy czynnik wpływający na charakter Sknerusa. Potem Barks stworzył większość swoich dłuższych opowiadań z McKwaczem w roli głównej, skupiając się na jego przygodach. Donald i siostrzeńcy zostali obsadzeni w roli asystentów swojego wujka, towarzyszących mu w wyprawach. Gdy Barks przeszedł na emeryturę, przekonano go do tworzenia dalszych historii. Pisał opowiadania o perypetiach Młodych Skautów, gdzie Sknerus był przedstawiany jako antagonista. thumb|Sknerus i Kaczencja w ujęciu Barksa Romano Scarpa dokonał kilku zmian w uniwersum, wzbogacając je m. in. o Kaczencję Pazur (beznadziejnie zakochaną w Sknerusie; co ciekawe, postać ta spodobała się samemu Barksowi). Warto wspomnieć, że we włoskich komiksach często pojawia się John Kwakerfeller, którego "The Duck Man" użył tylko raz. Pierwszy występ bohatera w animacji to "Sknerus McKwacz i pieniądze" ("Scrooge McDuck and Money") w 1967 roku. W filmie tym miliarder dawał Hyziowi, Dyziowi i Zyziowi rady związane z rozsądnym gospodarowaniem gotówką. Dubbingował go Bill Thompson, który wcześniej podkładał głos pod wiele szkockich postaci, na przykład Jocka z "Zakochanego kundla". thumb|Sknerus w "Scrooge McDuck and Money" W 1983 roku kaczor wystąpił w "Opowieści wigilijnej Myszki Miki", wcielając się w rolę Ebenezera Scrooge'a. Jest skąpym przełożonym Boba Cratchita (czyli Mikiego), osobą zgorzkniałą i nieczułą na krzywdę innych. Po wizycie zmarłego przyjaciela, Jacoba Marleya (Goofy), i duchów Świąt Bożego Narodzenia bohater zmienia swoje podejście do życia. Sukces filmu zwiększył popularność Sknerusa w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a postać zaczęła pojawiać się w telewizji czy podczas rocznic (np. pięćdziesiąte urodziny Donalda w 1984 roku). Cztery lata później można było zobaczyć McKwacza w serialu "Sport Goofy in Soccermania", u boku tytułowego bohatera oraz Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia. Rok 1987 to również debiut Sknerusa w legendarnych "Kaczych opowieściach". Ważnym etapem w rozwoju Sknerusa była kariera Dona Rosy. Pierwsze narysowane przez niego dzieło, "Syn Słońca" (1986; w Polsce opublikowane w Kaczogrodzie), przedstawiało McKwacza jako głównego bohatera i zostało nominowane do Harvey Award, jednego z najważniejszych wyróżnień w branży komiksowej. Rosa mówił w wywiadach, że Sknerus to jego ulubiona postać. W przeciwieństwie do większości twórców, uznał go za postać niejako historyczną, która w młodości spotkała Teodora Roosevelta czy cara Mikołaja II, a jej obecne przygody rozgrywają się w latach 50. XX wieku, a zakończyły się w roku 1967, kiedy Barks przeszedł na emeryturę. Rosa opracował drzewo genealogiczne oparte na historiach autorstwa Carla. Napisał i narysował "Życie i czasy Sknerusa McKwacza", za które otrzymał Nagrodę Eisnera w 1995 roku. Późniejsze edycje zawierały dodatkowe rozdziały. Sknerus Rosy był i jest bardziej etyczny; nigdy nie oszukuje i swój majątek zbija uczciwie. Bogactwo zawdzięcza ciężkiej pracy, a jego skarbiec jest "pełen pamiątek", gdyż każda moneta przypomina mu o konkretnej sytuacji. Bez wątpienia Rosa w znacznym stopniu rozbudował postać najbogatszego kaczora na świecie, czyniąc ją niejednoznaczną i wielowymiarową. Wczesne lata 2000 to występy Sknerusa w serialach "Cafe Myszka" (2001) i "Myszka Miki" (2013); pojawił się również w wielu grach wideo. Komiksy z jego udziałem są obecnie znane na całym świecie. Wiek Sknerus jest przedstawiany jako osoba w podeszłym wieku. Jedyna historia, w której podano dokładną liczbę lat, była "Watt An Occasion" (1955), w której świętował 75. urodziny. Według Romano Scarpy bogacz urodził się w 1897 roku. Jednak w pierwszym rozdziale "Życia i czasów Sknerusa McKwacza" pada informacja, że kaczor w 1877 roku ma 10 lat (ma więc 80 w roku 1947, gdy spotyka siostrzeńców w ostatnim głównym rozdziale serii). W filmie "Kacze opowieści: Poszukiwacze zaginionej lampy" Sknerus określa 40-letni okres jako "większą część swojego życia", co może wskazywać na to, że ma mniej niż 80 lat. Zgodnie z rebootem "Kaczych opowieści", powstającym od 2017 roku, McKwacz przyszedł na świat w 1867, co zgadza się z wersją zaprezentowaną w komiksach Dona Rosy. Biografia Życie i czasy Sknerusa McKwacza Kiedy miał 10 lat, ojciec po raz pierwszy pokazał mu zamek McKwaczów (położony na Ponurych Wzgórzach) i opowiedział historię klanu. Wkrótce potem Fergus, chcąc pomóc zarobić Sknerusowi pierwsze pieniądze, podarował mu zestaw do czyszczenia butów i "załatwił" klienta. Pierwszy zarobek Sknerusa - amerykańska dziesięciocentówka - sprawił, że ten obiecał sobie pracować ciężko i uczciwie.thumb W wieku 13 lat Sknerus opuścił Szkocję i popłynął do Ameryki, by tam spotkać się ze swoim stryjem, Angusem, i pracować na jego statku. Tam po raz pierwszy spotkał swoich późniejszych największych wrogów- Braci Be. W 1882 r. McKwacz, utraciwszy sprzedany mu przez stryja statek, postanowił zostać kowbojem. Dzięki przypadkowi spotkał się z rodakiem, ranczerem Murdo McKenzie, który powierzył mu swoje stada bydła. Sknerus przepracował u niego 2 lata. W 1884 r. Sknerus nareszcie się wzbogacił, dzięki pomocy Howarda Kwakerfellera objął w posiadanie wartą duże pieniądze kopalnię miedzi. Niestety, list z domu pokrzyżował mu plany, McKwacz zmuszony był sprzedać swoją własność i wracać do Szkocji, gdzie, jak się okazało, miał uratować zamek McKwaczy przed zakusami wrogów rodu, Wiskerwillami. W 1887 r. Sknerus powędrował na południe Afryki, by tam szukać złota. W podróży natknął się na Bura, drobnego oszusta, który wykorzystał jego zaufanie, i okradł go. McKwacz zdołał odzyskać swoje rzeczy, ale stracił zaufanie do ludzi i nie odnalazł wymarzonego złota. Na kilka lat powrócił do Ameryki, gdzie spotkał się z bohaterami Wild West Show Buffalo Bill oraz swoim stryjem Angusem.thumb W 1896 kolejne wieści o odkryciu złota, tym razem w Kalgoorie, pchnęły Sknerusa do Australii. Tam miał okazję spotkać Aborygena Jabiru Kapirigi, który zaznajomił go z wierzeniami swojego ludu. Dzięki nim McKwacz zdecydował, że jego następnym celem będzie Jukon. Udał się tam w momencie, gdy rozpoczęła się gorączka złota. Dzięki pożyczonym od Śliskiego Kręta pieniądzom zdołał kupić sprzęt i ruszył do Klondike. Mimo sporej konkurencji, zdołał odnaleźć miejsce, gdzie mógł spokojnie szukać kruszcu - Dolinę Białej Śmierci. Po jakimś czasie udało mu się odnaleźć duży samorodek, który ochrzcił mianem Gęsiego Jaja. Zabrał je do Dawson City, gdzie zostało mu skradzione przez Złotkę O'Gilt, właścicielkę miejscowego salonu Blackjacka. Sknerus odzyskał swoją własność, zabierając jednocześnie Złotkę na miesiąc na swoją działkę, by poznała smak ciężkiej pracy. W międzyczasie otrzymał z domu list, informujący go o śmierci matki.thumb Kiedy Sknerus zarobił pierwszy milion dolarów, otworzył bank w Whitehorse, pożyczający pieniądze innym poszukiwaczom złota. W 1902 zdecydował się na powrót do domu, gdzie zaproponował ojcu i siostrom przeniesienie się Kaczogrodu w stanie Kalisota, w USA. Fergus McKwacz odmówił przeprowadzki, ale zgodził się, by Matylda i Hortensja wyjechały razem ze Sknerusem. Teren należący do Sknerusa okazał się być zajętym przez Młodych Skautów. Kiedy McKwacz wyrzucił stamtąd chłopców, ci powiadomili o wszystkim władze USA. Ówczesny prezydent, Teodor Roosevelt, osobiście stanął na czele Pierwszego Ochotniczego Oddziału Kawalerii, który miał przegonić McKwacza. Okazało się jednak, że Sknerus zna Roosevelta jeszcze z czasów, gdy obaj wędrowali po Montanie. McKwacz, nieniepokojony przez nikogo, mógł się zająć budową swojego skarbca. Wkrótce potem Sknerus wyruszył do Panamy, gdzie ponownie spotkał się z prezydentem Rooseveltem, nadzorującym prace nad powstającym właśnie Kanałem Panamskim. McKwacz zabrał tam ze sobą także swoje siostry. W 1903 Sknerus, po powrocie z Południowej Afryki, zastał w skarbcu spore zmiany: armię urzędników, Kwaczymona Kaczora jako zarządcę biura i pannę Stempel jako sekretarkę. Na wyraźną prośbę swoich sióstr, zabrał je na kolejną wyprawę- do Afryki. Hortensja i Matylda, zobaczywszy, w jaki sposób Sknerus rozprawił się z wioską Fula Zuli, który odmówił mu sprzedaży ziemi, opuściły brata i wróciły do Kaczogrodu. McKwacz usiłował dogonić siostry, ale na drodze najpierw stanął mu zombie nasłany przez Fula Zulę, a później wizja nowych zarobków. Ostatecznie wrócił do Kaczogrodu w 1930 r., robiąc przedtem interesy na całym świecie. W Kaczogrodzie powitano go jak króla, on jednak był zainteresowany jedynie stanem swojej gotówki. Rozzłoszczona Hortensja powiedziała mu, co o nim myśli, a następnie zabrała swojego męża Kwaczymona, swoje dzieci: Donalda i Dellę, oraz siostrę Matyldę i opuściła Kaczogród. Sknerus, dowiedziawszy się, że jest najbogatszą osobą na świecie, porzucił myśl o przeproszeniu sióstr. W 1937 r. McKwacz zamknął swoje imperium, nabył ogromną posiadłość i zniknął z życia publicznego. 10 lat później, pod koniec grudnia, udostępnił swojemu siostrzeńcowi, Kaczorowi Donaldowi, i jego siostrzeńcom domek w górach (chcąc, by spędzili tam święta), a następnie zaprosił ich do swojej posiadłości, gdzie przedstawił się im, a następnie zabrał do skarbca. Dzięki pomocy Hyzia, Dyzia, Zyzia i Donalda udało mu się wówczas odeprzeć atak nowego pokolenia Braci Be, a także odzyskać wiarę w siebie i chęć do działania. Z dziejów kaczego rodu Zgodnie z niekanoniczną włoską sagą pt. "Z dziejów kaczego rodu" rodzicami Sknerusa byli Sreberka oraz Sknerus Senior. Przyszedł na świat ok. 1900 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych (wówczas jego szkockość tłumaczyłoby się tym, że jeden z jego odległych przodków mieszkał w Szkocji, gdzie zbił majątek), gdzie jego ojciec szukał złota. Kaczor już od dzieciństwa nienawidził Johna Kwakerfellera, z którym wdawał się w bójki (byli w tym samym wieku). Mając 12 lat, Sknerus poszedł za swoim węchem i odkrył kopalnię, a potem przekopał się przez ścianę jaskini, za którą odnalazł swoją pierwszą tonę złota. Jako osiemnastolatek odziedziczył po ojcu legendarną skrzynię zawierającą drogocenne monety rodu i został poszukiwaczem złota, ruszając ku przygodzie i na podbój świata. Kacze opowieści (1987) W serialu Sknerus odgrywa główną rolę; mieszka nie w swoim skarbcu, lecz w ogromnej rezydencji wraz ze służącym i kierowcą (Cezarem), pilotem (Śmigaczem McKwak), służącą (panią Dziobek), wnuczką służącej (Tasią van der Kwak), kaczorem jaskiniowym Bubbą oraz Hyziem, Dyziem i Zyziem, którymi się opiekuje pod nieobecność Donalda, który wstąpił do Marynarki Wojennej. Nosi się bardzo elegancko: w niebieskim surducie i czarnym cylindrze. Zawsze ma przy sobie brązową laskę. Sknerus jest bardzo zawziętym bohaterem, który zrobi wszystko, by dopiąć swego. Jego ambicja i determinacja doprowadziły go do pozycji najbogatszego kaczora na świecie. Jest również odpowiedzialny, opiekuńczy, odważny, śmiały, optymistyczny i zawsze stara się racjonalnie myśleć. Nienawidzi wydawać pieniędzy; pomimo chciwości kieruje się rygorystycznym kodeksem moralnym. Rywalizuje z Forsantem, ale dzięki rozległej wiedzy i inteligencji zawsze jest w stanie wygrać. Ufa jedynie sobie i swoim siostrzeńcom. Ich i Tasię kocha nad życie, nie należy jednak do osób, które otwarcie okazują swoje uczucia. Twórcy pokazali, że najważniejszą rzeczą w jego życiu nie są wbrew pozorom pieniądze. Kacze opowieści (2017) W reboocie serialu, podobnie jak w pierwotnej wersji, Sknerus mieszka w wielkiej rezydencji wraz z Donaldem, Hyziem, Dyziem i Zyziem, panią Dziobek, Tasią i Śmigaczem. Jego ubranie składa się z czerwonego surdutu z kieszeniami, czarnego cylindra i laski w tym samym kolorze. Jest nieustraszonym poszukiwaczem przygód i finansistą ze świetnym zmysłem biznesowym. Jego inteligencja dotyczy nie tylko interesów- posiada również ogromną wiedzę historyczną. Potrafi czytać starożytne języki. Ponadto jest bardzo silny, sprawny i wytrzymały. Surowy i sceptyczny, ale życzliwy, stara się zaszczepić w swoich siostrzeńcach zamiłowanie do ciężkiej i uczciwej pracy. Bywa porywczy (zwłaszcza w stosunku do Śmigacza) i w swojej dumie nie chce dopuścić, by Forsant zajał jego pozycję. Zdarza mu się podążać za samolubnymi pragnieniami (chęć zdobycia Mount Neverrestu po latach), ale ostatecznie wyżej ceni bezpieczeństwo własne i bliskich. Jego biografia jest dość spójna z tym, co przedstawił Barks, lecz twórcy serii wprowadzili również pewne innowacje. W 1877 roku, gdy Sknerus miał dziesięć lat i pracował jako pucybut, zgłosił się do niego kopacz Burt. Młody kaczor włożył wiele wysiłku, aby porządnie wyczyścić buty, a w zamian Burt zapłacił mu amerykańskim bilonem. Sknerus pod wpływem inspiracji podjął decyzję o emigracji do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Dopiero po ponad stu latach dowiedział się od swojego ojca, że to on dał kopaczowi dziesięciocentówkę i kazał zgłosić się do Sknerusa, aby nauczyć chłopca samodzielności. W Ameryce McKwacz poznał kobietę o nazwisku Złotka O'Gilt. Wspólnie przeżyli szereg przygód, w tym lot nad Himalajami czy spotkanie z portugalskimi piratami. Podczas gorączki złota razem szukali złotej laguny w Dolinie Białej Śmierci. Złotka próbowała ukraść mapę Sknerusowi, ale oboje zostali zaatakowani przez mamuta (mapa utkwiła między jego zębami) i utknęli w lodowcu na pięć lat. Bohaterka uwolniła się pierwsza i zostawiła McKwacza uwięzionego i ze złamanym sercem. 75 lat przed akcją serialu Sknerus zarobił pierwszy milion i, chcąc to uczcić, zaplanował wspiąć się na szczyt góry Mount Neverrest. Zatrudnił słynnego alpinistę, Giorgio Mallardiego, aby poprowadził jego ekspedycję. Kiedy obaj zwisali z urwiska, Mallardy nalegał, żeby Sknerus pozbył się wyposażenia, ale ten odmówił, nie chcąc tracić zapasów i pasa z pieniędzmi. Sfrustrowany alpinista uciął linę, na której wisiał Sknerus, przez co bogacz stracił szansę na zdobycie szczytu. McKwacz był bardzo odważną osobą. Niektóre jego wyczyny to pokonanie kamiennego olbrzyma czy rozwikłanie tajemnicy Chupacabry. Spędził nieokreśloną ilość czasu w demonicznym wymiarze Demogorgana, gdzie tłumił powstanie (jak się potem okazało, wywołane przez Złotkę). W 1956 roku schwytał jednorożca, którego trzyma w swoim drugim skarbcu. W latach 60. współpracował z agencją szpiegowską Cicho-sza (ang. S.H.U.S.H.); wówczas poznał Bentinę Dziobek. W późniejszym czasie wyruszał na przygody z dziećmi swojej siostry: Donaldem i Dellą. Podkreśla, że robił wszystko w swoim życiu, od poszukiwań skarbów po hodowlę kurczaków. Po wspólnych przeżyciach Sknerus, Donald i Della przemierzyli znaczną część świata. Zapragnęli podbić również kosmos. Z polecenia McKwacza powstała rakieta o nazwie Włócznia Selene (ang. Spear of Selene). Miała to być sekretna niespodzianka dla Delli, podarowana jej, gdy jej synowie się wyklują. Niestety, kaczka odkryła Włócznię i odbyła próbny lot, ale zaginęła wskutek burzy kosmicznej. Zrozpaczony Sknerus rozpoczął poszukiwania, wydając sporą część swojej fortuny, ale nie przyniosły one skutku. Donald żywił urazę do wujka przez 10 lat i przez ten okres nie utrzymywali kontaktu. Później był zmuszony niechętnie poprosić Sknerusa o zajęcie się Hyziem, Dyziem i Zyziem, podczas gdy on musiał iść na rozmowę o pracę. Chłopcy wraz z Tasią sprawili, że zgorzkniały i oziębły dotąd bogacz zechciał wrócić do swoich wypraw, oczywiście w ich towarzystwie. Komiksy W komiksach, Sknerus pozostaje multimiliarderem mieszkającym w ogromnym skarbcu na szczycie Kaczogrodzkiego Wzgórza w Kaczogrodzie. Jego największymi wrogami są: Granit Forsant, drugi najbogatszy kaczor świata, John Kwakerfeller, syn Howarda Kwakerfellera, trzeci najbogatszy kaczor świata, Bracia Be - głównie trójka z nich z Dziadkiem Be oraz Magika de Czar - czarownica, pragnąca ukraść Sknerusowi pierwszą dziesięciocentówkę, by przerobić ją na potężny amulet. W komiksach pojawia się również postać Kaczencji Pazur - wspomnianej wcześniej kaczki zakochanej w Sknerusie. Ponadto Sknerus kompletnie się nie starzeje, tak jak Donald czy Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio. Rodzeństwo Zgodnie z oficjalnym kanonem Sknerus ma dwie siostry: Hortensję i Matyldę. Jednak w myśl włoskiego kanonu ma również brata bliźniaka imieniem Marley (pojawił się co prawda w tylko jednej historyjce), a także brata Gideona McKwacza. Istnieje teoria, według której Gideon został wysłany przez rodziców do szkoły z internatem- zdecydowali, że mogą obciążyć swój budżet na tyle, by wysłać tam jedno dziecko; a ponieważ od początku wykazywał talent do pisania, skończył jako redaktor naczelny. Powstał ponadto komiks pt. "The Search of Cyril", w którym Sknerus opowiada, że miał brata o imieniu Cyril, który w dzieciństwie wbiegł do baru i zaoferował, że postawi wszystkim wodę sodową i lukrecję, przez co dziadek wygnał go z domu, twierdząc, że chłopiec nie może zostać, gdyż sprzeciwia się tradycji rodzinnej. W komiksach van Horna pojawia się przyrodni brat bogacza, Kwacjusz McLump. Relacje z kobietami Sknerus McKwacz jest zatwardziałym kawalerem, którego głównym życiowym celem było i jest zdobywanie majątku. Oficjalny kanon nic nie mówi o jego związkach. Jedyną kobietą, którą pokochał i, jak możemy się zorientować czytając komiksy Rosy, kocha do tej pory, jest Złotka O'Gilt. Udawał, że nie jest nią zainteresowany, ale tak naprawdę troszczył się o nią, co było widać na przykład wtedy, gdy podczas pożaru kasyna rzucił się jej na ratunek. Można przypuszczać, że Złotka imponowała Sknerusowi tym, że była niepokorna i piękna, a on jej- nieugiętością i byciem wiernym swoim ideałom. Pasowali do siebie pod tym względem, że oboje mieli twardy i trudny charakter. Różniło ich to, że McKwacz swoje pieniądze chciał zarobić uczciwie, a Złotka skłaniała się ku oszustwom i kradzieży. Dowodem miłości O'Gilt jest to, że w historii "Więzień Doliny Białej Śmierci" uratowała Sknerusa przed powieszeniem. Kiedyś dała mu także list, ale ani kaczor, ani czytelnicy nigdy nie poznają jego treści, gdyż bohater zostawił go na śniegu. Ich relacja była skomplikowana, przez większość czasu szorstko się do siebie odnosili. Złotka starała się zaszkodzić Sknerusowi, nawet okradła go, a ten gardził nią ze względu na jej nieuczciwość. Mimo wszystko darzyli się głębokim uczuciem, jednak z tego, co nam wiadomo, nigdy sobie tego nie wyznali, a przynajmniej nie w bezpośredni sposób. Dwa razy doszło do ich pocałunku, po którym oboje byli oszołomieni. Rosa sugeruje, że doszło między nimi do współżycia (w komiksie "Więzień Doliny Białej Śmierci"), a później rozstali się. Bogacz nadal wspomina ukochaną; jak powiedziano wcześniej, wciąż ma pukiel jej włosów. Co ciekawe, w historii "Czy to jawa, czy sen?" Sknerus w swoim śnie wreszcie może się złączyć ze Złotką, jednak jest to ukryte przed czytelnikiem. Widzimy tylko Sknerusa najpierw trzymającego się z ukochaną za ręce, a potem, leżącego w łóżku, jak płacze ze szczęścia i wzruszenia. W komiksie stworzonym przez Rosę z okazji pięćdziesiątych urodzin McKwacza pt. "A little something special" Złotka spełnia największe marzenie Sknerusa, tj. całuje go. Współcześnie adoratorką Sknerusa jest Kaczencja Pazur. Zabiega ona o jego względy na najróżniejsze sposoby, lecz McKwacz pozostaje nieugięty. Kaczencja nie zraża się i mimo wszystko wciąż liczy na małżeństwo. Czasem Sknerus wręcz ją upokarza. Nieraz kaczka zakłada własne biznesy, by stanowić realną konkurencję dla kaczora, lub by ten zwrócił na nią uwagę. W czterech komiksach pojawia się wątek wzajemnej miłości McKwacza i Molly McGold. Jako kapitaliści i osoby o podobnych osobowościach przypadli sobie do gustu; byli w nieoficjalnym związku, a kaczor po jakimś czasie oświadczył się jej, jednak nie przyjęła propozycji. Jednak historie te są niekanoniczne, tj. sprzeczne z tym, co, bazując na Barksie, przedstawił w "Życiu i czasach Sknerusa McKwacza" Rosa. Według Dona Sknerus zarobił pierwszy milion jako poszukiwacz złota i uczestniczył w zakładaniu Kaczogrodu; zgodnie z tamtymi historyjkami McKwacz doszedł do miliona w inny sposób, zaczynając jako sprzedawca smażonych kasztanów, a Kaczogród powstał przed nim. Postacie historyczne spotkane przez Sknerusa Lista odnosi się do serii komiksów Dona Rosy. *Elias Lönnrot (fiński fizyk i psycholog) w 1877 roku *Jesse James (amerykański przestępca, legenda Dzikiego Zachodu) kilka razy w XIX wieku *Murdo MacKenzie (ranczer) w 1882 roku *Sułtan Pakubuwono IX w 1883 roku *Marcus Daly (amerykański biznesmen, "król miedzi") w 1884 roku *Jakob Waltz (poszukiwacz złota) w 1890 roku *Geronimo (wódz Apaczów) w 1890 roku *Buffalo Bill (łowca bizonów, showman, legenda Dzikiego Zachodu) w 1890 roku *Annie Oakley (strzelec wyborowy) w 1890 roku *P. T. Barnum (amerykański showman, biznesmen i polityk) w 1890 roku *Bracia Daltonowie (gang przestępców na Dzikim Zachodzie) w 1890 roku *Adolf Erik Nordenskiöld (fiński geolog, mineralog i odkrywca) w 1892 (lub 1893) roku *Wyatt Earp (amerykański polityk i szeryf, legenda Dzikiego Zachodu) w 1896 i 1897 roku *Bat Masterson (amerykański dziennikarz) w 1897 roku *Roy Bean (sędzia w Teksasie i właściciel saloonu) w 1897 roku *Butch Cassidy (przestępca na Dzikim Zachodzie) w 1897 roku *Sundance Kid (przestępca na Dzikim Zachodzie) w 1897 roku *Sam Steele (kanadyjski żołnierz i oficer policji) w 1898 roku *Jack London (amerykański pisarz, dziennikarz i działacz społeczny) w 1898 roku *Edith Roosevelt (druga żona Teodora Roosevelta) w 1906 roku *John F. Stevens (amerykański inżynier) w 1906 roku *Robert Peary (amerykański odkrywca) w 1909 roku *Matthew Henson (amerykański odkrywca) w 1909 roku *Car Mikołaj II w 1910 roku *John Jacob Astor IV (amerykański biznesmen, inwestor, wynalazca i pisarz) w 1912 roku *Siedzący Byk (wódz indiański) *Teodor Roosevelt (prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych) Ciekawostki * Oryginalne imię Sknerus ma po Ebenezerze Scrooge’u – skąpcu z Opowieści wigilijnej Charlesa Dickensa. * W polskim dubbingu głosu Sknerusowi użyczał Eugeniusz Robaczewski oraz, w nowej wersji dubbingowej serialu, Jerzy Złotnicki. W USA: Bill Thompson (Sknerus McKwacz i pieniądze), Alan Young (Opowieść wigilijna Myszki Miki, Kacze opowieści, Produkcje Myszki Miki), Pat Fraley (młody Sknerus w odcinku Kaczych opowieści pt. Prawdziwe bogactwo). * Ulubionym napojem Sknerusa jest herbata z gałki muszkatałowej. * Sknerus waży 11 kilogramów ("Jest różnica" Carla Barksa). Lista wrogów Obecni * Bracia Be * Magika de Czar * Granit Forsant * John Kwakerfeller * Arszen Lampen * Argus McSwine * Chisel McFajfus * Tachion Komet * Mark Dziobs * Gotrocks (w komiksach The Luck of Pali i The Goat With the Long Silky Hair) W czasach młodości * Śliski Kręt * Klan Wiskerwille'ów * McSkunksy * Zombie Bombie Kategoria:Kapitaliści Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Klan McKwacz Kategoria:Poszukiwacze złota w Jukonie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kacze Opowieści Kategoria:Kaczki Kategoria:Kaczogrodzka Agencja Wywiadowczych Asów Kategoria:Zróżnicowani Kategoria:Postacie Stare Kategoria:Postacie Męskie